Lion King II A Xiaolin Remake
by Mad-Hatter-LCarol
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Names, What's In A Name?

For people who are sick of weird lion king parodies (honestly, king _BLOO?)_

I've decided to make a Lion King II parody using characters from my latest obsession, Xiaolin Showdown. I need a little help with the cast before I start writing, though, for casting the characters

Be warned, RaiKim shippers, I love JackKim. It's the one thing I won't change.

* * *

Here is the list I've got so far: 

Outsiders (Heylin side):

Zira, mother of Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka – WUYA

Nuka, brother to Vitani + half-brother to Kovu- UNKNOWN

Vitani, sister of Nuka + half sister to Kovo- KATNAPPE

Kovu, half-brother of Vitani + Nuka- JACK SPICER

Scar- CHASE YOUNG

Pride-landers (Xiaolin):

Zazu- DOJO KANOJO CHO

Rafiki- MASTER FUNG

Pumbaa- CLAY BAILEY

Timon- OMI?

Kiara- KIMIKO TOHOMIKO

Simba- RAIMUNDO PEDROSA

Nala- UNKNOWN

* * *

Like I said, I need feedback before I really start this. You, the people of FF, have until the 20th to tell me your ideas 

Tea with your insanity?

- The Mad Hatter


	2. Cue the music!

**_A/N: pokes head out from behind wall, is almost hit by tomato_**

**_Eep! _**I'm SORRY, SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE BUT I HAD NO INTERNET, AND THEN I HAD SCHOOL, AND I COULDNT FIND THE MOVIE, AND- my lame excuses arent going to save me... are they?

next time, i swaer i'll update when i say i will

i have decided to make Nala's character an OC, well as Nuka's. i was going to make Megan Nala, but then i rembered she's Jack's cosuicn...

thank you **fireblade quickclaw **and **Daxo** for your reviews and ideas! consider this your chapter!

------

**_Bold Italics_- background signers**

_Regular Italics- main signer_

* * *

The sun rises over a beautiful Chinese village and temple. People and animals slowly walk toward the temple. The colors wash over the scene as music plays to compliment it.

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **_

_Night  
And the spirit of life  
Calling _

_**Oh, oh, iyo **_

_Mamela _

_**Oh, oh, iyo **_

_And a voice  
With the fear of a child  
Answers _

_**Oh, oh, iyo **_

_Oh, mamela _

_**Oh, oh, iyo **_

The people seem expectant once they reach the maginecent Xiaolin Temple. The old monk appears before the people. Master Fung looks happy and content.

_Wait  
There's no mountain too great _

_**Oh, oh, iyo **_

_Hear the words and have faith _

_**Oh, oh, iyo **_

_Have faith… _

_**Hela hey mamela **_

Wind blows around the temple, ruffling Master Fung's clothes. In the clouds, a face is visible- it appears to be an older version of Riamundo. Noticing the face, the people of the Xiaolin lands bow before him.

_He lives in you  
He lives in me  
He watches over  
Everything we see  
Into the water  
Into the truth  
In your reflection  
He lives in you _

_On "In your reflection", a woman looks up, and dojo flies in towards the Temple.)_

The xiaolin leader, Raimundo, and his wife, Nala, appear to the crowd. Gently, Master Fung takes a small bundle from Nala's arms. A baby girl is held up to the cheering crowd. The newest dragon.

Riamoundo's father smiles gently and another breeze blows from the clouds.

_third verse repeats_

_chorus repeats_

The baby waves at a passing butterfly that landed on her face. Lowering the child, she is taken by her mother to be cuddled.

**Glazing at the sweet scene, Omi talks to his long time friend and fellow dragon, Clay.**

"Oh, Clay-- look at that little guy. A piece of the circle-"

"you mean a chip off the old block," he corrected like this was a standard state of affairs.

"And you know who's gonna raise him..." omi continued, not noticing the interruption.

"His parents?"

Omi pauses for in a rare moment of thought. _"_Okay sure, get technical. But who will teach him the important things? Like how to fight?"

He jumps off the rock he was using to make up for his height.

"It's going to be like old times. I, you... and the little guy."

Master Fung chuckles at these words._ "_It is a girl."

"...Girl," Omi corrects off hand. He and Clay then process the information.

"_GIRL?!"_

Omi faints.

(_cut to title_. With a loud thunking noise, the words **Lion King II: A Xiaolin Remake** drop on to the screen)

* * *

A/N: sort of monotone but it is the first chapter- and it has _signing _for most of it. The next one will be better! (i hope)

-----

tea?


	3. umm a new chapter?

A/N: Because i still feel guitly... and fear bodily harm

* * *

**Several years later… Xiaolin Temple grounds**

----

A ten-year-old girl plays in the temple courtyard. Cart-wheeling over the ground, she missteps and her father catches her.

"Daddy!" she giggles, as he tosses her up and down. "Stop it!" she squirms in his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Riamundo teases.

"Daddy! Let go!" her serious threat is ruined by her giggling as she tries to escape.

"Well, I want you to more be careful" he says, putting her down. Deciding chasing a butterfly is more important than listening to a well-practiced speech, she jumps after it.

"Kimiko... are you listening?" he asked. "Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped—"

"...Hurt, or stepped on, or even get lost," she finishes his dad speech. "I _know_, Daddy. Can I go now?"

"I want you to stay in sight of Temple at all—"

"At all times, I _know dad_," she says. _"_And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?" she asks somewhat annoyed with the warnings.

Nala and Dojo enter the yard. Riamundo and Nala exchange a 'couple look', remembering the same scene when they were kids. Some things never change.

"Hmm. Very funny," he says.

Seeing the classic Riamundo pout she laughs gently, trying not to hurt his pride too much. **"**Mind your father, Kimiko."

"Yes, mom," she says, giggling.

"Ooh, hit from both sides…" he mutters. Louder, he says to the retreating firgue of his daughter, "And stay away from the Heylin side."

"Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Heylin!" Dojo says venomously, yet somewhat redundant.

"Dojo's right... you can't turn your back on them," Riamundo agrees, caught up in old memories.

All this grownup talk is making Kimiko curious.

"Really? How come?" she asks with the innocence of childhood.

"Mmm... never mind. Just run along now," Riamundo says slightly guilty at forgetting his daughter was there.

"But Dad, I—"

"You'll understand someday. Go on," he nudged her to the door.

"Dad..." why did they always do this to her? She sighed.

Catching the sigh, he cuddles her and sends her off again. Feeling better, she runs off to play in the village.

"And stay on the path I've marked for you!" he yells as a last minute warning.

**Nala** _chuckles at her husband's protectiveness._ "Who does she remind you of? Hmm?"

"Huh? What? Who?" He asks cluelessly, but in a cute way.

"She's just like you were when you were young."

"Exactly. Do you realize the dangers we put ourselves in?" he worries, remembering all the stupid things they did.

Nala playfully pushes Riamundo. "You mean the dangers YOU put us in," she corrects. The couple laugh and kiss. Ruffling his hair, "She'll be fine, you worrywart" she tells him, playful and serious at the same time. Nala heads back into the temple as Riamundo stands there looking serious. She sighs to herself, "he'll never learn…"

Once he's sure his wife is safely out of earshot, he calls out to his best friends.

"Hey, Omi. Clay. Come here."

"Good morning," omi greets pleasantly.

"I want you to keep a close watch on Kiara. You know she's bound to run off," he whispered, as although Nala would swoop down on him at any minute.

"No worries, Ria. We're on her like stink on a warthog!" clay said confidently.

"Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock" Riamundo said seriously.

Omi looks quizzically at Riamundo, and takes him completely seriously

"Ah hah." He begins looking theatrically from side to side, scanning behind every rock... Clay groans at how literal he is.

_

* * *

_

**Open meadow **

---------

Wandering through the grasses, Kimiko chases another butterfly.

"Hey! Wait! Come back! I just wanna play!" Seeing the butterfly land, she crouches to attack. "Ahhh... the mighty warrior has cornered her prey," with a mock-battle cry she leaps at the unwary insect. Her leap takes her to the top of a large rock with a pool underneath it.

"Whoah... cool! Heylin Lands! I wonder what's out there..." she talks to herself as she looks at the strange land before her. The sky looks somehow twisted and it looks so… dead over there. Caught up in the scene she almost misses the rustling behind her.

"W-Who's there?" she turns as the grass parts.

She screams…

* * *

A/N: haa! much more interesting this time, i think... i'll try and have the next chapter up by- saturday? that sound good?

-----------

tea?


	4. Set The Stage

A/N: Ok, I've heard of a sun-shower, but a sun-snow? This town has the weirdest weather I've ever seen….

-----

Good news, the story has magically been transformed into a movie!

Lets fast-forward to where we left off! -click-

Nothing… -click- still nothing -click?- c'mon you -CLINK!-

_Movie does that weird superfast-forward thing that is impossible to control; helium signing… _Nonono, STOP! -clinkclinkyclink!- _movie stops in the middle of the ending- Wuya's falling… _Ack! NO, Don't Look- WE HAVENT GOTTIN THERE YET! -starts bashing remote, rewinds in slow motion-

Look, Remote, if you don't start obeying _right now… -_takes out mallet- oh, look we're back! Goooood Remote…

* * *

**Meadow with mini-pride rock**

---------------------

She screamed… right into the faces of her guardian 'uncles'. Taken off guard, they screamed right back.

"Aaaahhh!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Wanting nothing more than some distance, Kimiko backed up, forgetting the lack of ground behind her. (A/N: This is why cliffs are dangerous)

Luckily, the pool was deep. Spluttering like a cat, she clawed for the surface.

"Kimiko!" Clay immediately dived in after her. "I've got you!"

Omi takes charge of the panicking. "Not good…." To further show his panic, he begins practicing his last words. "Oh, no... ohh... uh... uh... let's see, uh... Gee, Riamundo. The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a Dragon on her. Is... there a problem with that?"

Treading water, Clay shouts for Kimiko as he looks side to side. "Kimiko? Kimi? "

"Clay! Let me define "babysitting"!" omi yells, sarcastically.

Gasping for air, the waterlogged girl emerges from under Clay. "Sorry…," he says helping her out.

"Now, Princess Kimiko... as Ria's daughter, you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!" he continued

"But... but..." she protested.

"Hurt!" omi cries, "oh, Riamundo would kill us! You didn't remove a square-?"

"Slip a disc, partner…" clay corrected with a long-suffering sigh.

"Did you?" omi continued regardless, checking for injures.

"B-but—" she tried to get in.

"Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?"

"Nnngh! Omiiii..."she complained, she was not some delicate china doll like everyone seemed to think.

"I had one once-"

"Very painful," Clay continued…

"Excruciating!" omi somehow magically obtained a huge fern leaf and was using it to shade a grumpy Kimiko. "With your complexion, you should stay out of the sun."

Angrily, she knocks the branch away.

"Whaaat? Do you _wanna_ wrinkle?" omi asks sarcastically for the second time that day. Kimiko is not impressed.

"Would someone please just listen to me?" she asked desperately.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" clay said.

"I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!" she said in a huff, angry at her annoying 'protectors'

"Oh, uh... who's the other half?" omi asked, wonder if that was possible. He took everything literally.

"Uh... well, I, uh... um..." she hadn't quite gotten that far yet.

"Well, while you're figuring it out, let's train…"

Not Omi's training obsession _again. _Catching Kimiko's less than thrilled expression, clay whispered, "love training"

"Not like…" she whispered back.

"_Love!_" they finished their private joke. Meanwhile, omi was going on about the Elements, obvious to the world.

"And of course, Water is the best element-"

"Whoa, whoa, there partner. You mean Earth."

"No, Water…"

"Earth," he said with a slight tone of anger

"Water."

"_Earth!…"_

"_Water!…"_

"Earth!"

"Water!"

Behold the mighty warriors of Water and Earth… still, never hurt to milk a distraction.

Wandering off as the argument rose in decibels; she unwittingly crossed a log into the Heylin land-

_

* * *

_A/N: here's a good stopping point- especially since I'm about to get kicked off the computer since my sister just to watch - bleck…. 

Next time, _In The Heylin Lands!_

-------

Tea with your insanity?


End file.
